marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Felicia Hardy (Earth-TRN009)
| HistoryText = First encountered escaping from Kingpin's headquarters. Spider-Man pursues her under the mistaken impression that she was working for him. Confronting her, Felicia admits she still has feelings for Peter. Working together with him, they set about taking out Kingpin's Tech Warriors. After battling the deranged civilians on the rooftop, Felicia expresses her dismay about the situation and decides to look around for herself. Reporting her findings to Peter, she sends him on to Hell's Kitchen where he encounters Wolverine. When Symbiotes start taking over Manhattan, Felicia is one of the heroes Spider-Man colludes with in order to fight back, helping Peter cleanse the Uptown area. When evacuating the city, Peter comes across a Symbiote Black Cat and the two battle. Depending on Spider-Man's choice, Felicia will be either hospitalized following a terrible fall in her symbiote form when she was thrown in air by Spider-Man or, if he chose to use the symbiote to heal her, Felicia would now have a symbiote of her own, but it wouldn't control her unlike before. If Spider-Man chose both to heal Felicia and to later destroy a device to stop the infection, she would be at Spider-Man's side as his lover and queen ruler of the symbiotes. | Powers = * Peak Human Strength: The Black Cat's costume increases her physical strength to levels beyond the natural limits of a woman of her weight and physical build. In fact, her strength is increased to the maximum of human potential, enabling her to lift approximately 800 lbs with maximum effort. * Superhuman Speed: The Black Cat's speed is similarly enhanced, though to levels that are slightly beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. Over short distances, she can sprint at a top speed of about 40 miles per hour. * Superhuman Agility: The costume she wears also possesses various implants. Without these implants, she has the agility of an Olympic level gymnast. However, the implants augment her natural agility to levels that are beyond the capability and physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Retractable Claws: The gloves of the Black Cat's costume contain steel micro-filaments that form retractable claws at the tip of each finger when she flexes her fingers by triggering a magnetic surge which condenses the filaments into polarized talons. These claws are highly durable and razor sharp, allowing her to tear through most substances and to easily scale walls. * Equilibrium Earrings: Felicia wears earrings obtained by the Tinkerer that interact with the balance centers of her brain to grant her enhanced agility and balance, increasing her natural bodily equilibrium and allowing her to accomplish feats beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. * Electromagnetic Contact Lenses: Felicia wears contact lenses obtained by the Tinkerer that allows her to see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared and ultraviolet light. When wearing these contacts, Felicia's eyes appear to have blue irises as opposed to the green irises that Felicia naturally possesses. | Abilities = *'Expert Thief:' Felicia is a skilled (somewhat reformed) thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. *'Olympic Level Athlete:' She has reflexes, agility, and stamina of an Olympic level acrobat. She is physically very strong and athletic and has great physical endurance. *'Olympic Acrobat:' Felicia is particularly a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. *'Skilled Martial Artist:' She has been trained in several martial arts; most notably Goju-ryu Karate and Judo which she specializes in. Felicia is capable of taking on several armed assailants and incapacitating them without being injured herself. Her strength and, when pushed too far, ferocity in battle has proven to be overwhelming enough to defeat the mutant assassin known as Sabretooth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Cat's Suit: The costume she currently uses was designed by the Tinkerer, created using leather material, and is designed to increase many of her natural physical attributes far beyond normal human levels by means of micro servers embedded into it. | Transportation = * Grappler: The Black Cat has a miniature grappling hook device hidden in the "fur" of each glove, designed by her father Walter Hardy, which enables her to swing from buildings in a manner similar to Spider-Man and Daredevil despite lacking the associated speed of either. She can also use the cable from this device as a tightrope, wall scaling device, swing line, or as a weapon in combat. * Symbiote: Black Cat had a symbiote that increased her abilities, but costed her control over her body. If Spider-Man chose to heal her with a symbiote, she will have this suit again, but this time has control over it. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} zh:菲丽西娅·哈代（地球-TRN009） Category:Hardy Family Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Thieves Category:Athletic Skills Category:Martial Arts Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Claws Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters